Harmonica Free For All!
by Olv1993
Summary: Tai decides to steal Matt's harmonica, this can't be good!


This fic was written by me and my brother (he doesn't have an account at the moment). It was his idea about Tai and got it from his friend the other day who mentioned Tai stealing Matt's harmonica for some reason. XD!

* * *

As the Digidestined were getting ready to rest for the night, Tai thought up a little scheme. The others wouldn't know what was about to hit them.

When he was sure that everyone else was asleep, Tai slipped his hand into Matt's pocket and removed the item inside. He walked a little away from the group and hid behind a tree. Tai giggled to himself and brought the item he 'borrowed' to his mouth.

TK woke up with a smile to a familiar-ish sound, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn, then he got up to find the source of the sound he oh-so-slightly recognised. His eyes widened when he found the source.

Tai was sat down leaning against the tree, in his hands was a VERY familiar object.

"Huh, Tai it's you, I thought it was Matt!" TK smiled.  
"Oh, hey there TK!" Tai grinned, embarrassed to be found out.  
"Why are you playing Matt's harmonica...Not very well?"

Tai laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um...Erm...Um...!"

TK just smiled and giggled to himself and approached Tai, taking the harmonica out of the older boy's hands. Tai blinked and looked at the blonde with a confused expression, wondering what the kid was going to do. TK wiped the harmonica and then put it to his mouth.

Tai gasped, his eyes widening. The melody created a cool, blues-like atmosphere. TK played like an expert, or more specifically his older brother Matt. It was quite the contrast to Tai's earlier attempt at playing the harmonica, which was sharp, annoying high-pitched squeaks. TK finished his song and smiled.

"Wow, that was amazing TK!" Tai grinned.  
"Thanks."  
"What are you two DOING!" An annoyed voice groaned behind them.

Tai and TK turned to the direction of the new voice and gasped.

"And what are you two doing with MY harmonica!" Growled an angry Matt, who had his arms folded and was tapping his foot in impatience.  
"N-nothing!" Tai stuttered.  
"Well, give it back!" Matt glared.  
"Hey guys, what're you up to?"

The three boys turned to the new voice, stood there was Sora. The other Digidestened and Digimon were stood behind her wondering what was going on, they'd clearly woken up from the noise.

"Tai was playing with Matt's harmonica!" TK told her, holding the harmonica up to Sora.

Sora picked up the harmonica and turned to Matt.

"Hey, can I have a go Matt?"

Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, shrugging.

"Yeah, sure...Whatever."

Sora started to play the harmonica. Sora played well for a beginner, she didn't make it squeak much, but it wasn't note perfect either. After playing a couple of notes Sora finished and was about to hand it back to Matt, when Mimi snatched it off of her.

"Playing the harmonica looks lots of fun!" Mimi giggled and tried to play the instrument. Just like Tai, Mimi made lots of screechy noises.

Everyone else covered their ears at the terrible noise, until Joe decided to save them the pain and took the harmonica off Mimi.

"I think we've had enough of that for a lifetime Mimi." Tai sighed.  
"Can I have my harmonica back now!" Matt frowned.  
"Just wait one second, I want to try it!" Joe told him, adjusting his glasses.

Joe tried to play the harmonica, he was in the middle of Sora and Mimi's talent of playing, he played some notes good and some were just plain awful. Before Joe gave it back to Matt, Izzy asked him something.

"Wait, before you give it back, I want to have a go!"  
"Um, ok." Joe shrugged, not noticing the glare Matt was currently giving him.  
"Me too! I wanna try it!" Kari smiled.

Matt faceplamed as Izzy and then Kari tried the harminica. His temper was rising as the harmonica ended up being passed around the Digimon too. The fact that not one of them were very good, many made those horrible high-pitched noises and the fact that no one had actually ASKED to play HIS harmonica really annoyed him. After Gabumon played one of the better 'performances,' Matt snatched it out of his hands.

"I wish you'd ALL stop playing MY harmonica! All YOU leave ME alone and NEVER touch MY harmonica AGAIN!" Matt stormed off and layed down to where he previously was before the commotion had started.

The rest of the Digidestened and Digimon shrugged and sighed and settled down to sleep.

* * *

The song TK plays, we imagined that it would be 'Run With The Wind' (Matt's theme if ya didn't know! XD!). The whole idea of TK being good was that we thought Matt might have taught his little brother how to play the harmonica. Also since Sora is associated with wind (her bird-like Digimon) I thought she'd be ok at playing it, since a harmonica is a wind instrument, I think. ^_^'


End file.
